


The Jedi Dragon Rider

by Hufflepuff_Jedi



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Contains eventual poly relationship, Do not post on another site, F/M, Lycanwing of my own creation, M/M, Multi, also posted on Wattpad, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Jedi/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Jedi
Summary: Dr. Strange sends Jedi Knight Johanna Obsidian to the How To Train Your Dragon 'verse in search of a misplaced Star Wars Character.With little to no information, Johanna has to sit through the events of the movies and shows, and search for the misplaced character.Only to find that it is someone she has a crush on--and they have no way of returning until the final events of the 'verse.Will she actually fall in love with the Character? Or will she find out the true side, and hate them? And why do they have to sit through the entire events of the franchise?





	1. Prologue- The Journey's Beginning

 

 

 

I sat on my bed, playing Pokemon Insurgence on my laptop- but randomized. I was in Vipik City, about to challenge the gym, when there was a knock on my room door. I silenced the game and walked over to my bedroom door and opened it.

“Hello Johanna,” greeted Dr. Strange.

“Hello,” I greeted back.

“We’ve got a problem,” said the Sorcerer Supreme, as I let him enter my room.

“Alright, and what do I have to do with it?” I asked.

“You need to go fix the problem. You are the only one who’s allowed to cross universes safely, due to the fact that you’ve traveled with the Doctor in the Tardis. And because it has to do with your original home.”

“Tython?”

“Sorry, I misspoke. Your original _universe.”_

I nodded. I was originally from the Old Republic Era of what we call the Star Wars universe. I had been knighted shortly after the Barsen’thor and the Hero of Tython had become knights themselves.

But when the Sith attacked the temple on Tython, it was the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Jack Harkness who saved me. I traveled with them, and then we somehow wound up here, in what we called the Marvel Universe.

I ended up staying here, since the Doctor said that Sorcerer Supreme- who, at the time, was the Ancient One- would need my help with the multiverse. So, I did.

“Five thousand years after your time,” Dr. Strange went on, pulling me from my thoughts, “a person entered the Jedi Temple on Lothal, and ended up in another universe.”

I was slightly caught up with the current Star Wars events, and had seen Clone Wars and Rebels, both having happened long after Revan.

“Do we know who it was?” I asked.

“No.”

“So it could be basically anyone.” I sighed.

“I have faith in you, Johanna,” said Dr. Strange. “You will know who it is when the time comes.” I nodded.

“What ‘verse am I going to?”

Dr. Strange smirked. “One of your favorites. The _How to Train Your Dragon_ movie ‘verse.”

I smiled. But then I frowned. “How am I supposed to fight enemies without a lightsaber?” I asked. My lightsaber had been destroyed during the final battle against Thanos.

“You’ve managed well so far.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to have a lightsaber.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage. You have both the Force and the Mystic Arts at your disposal.”

I huffed slightly but nodded in acceptance.

Dr. Strange told me to come to the Sanctum when I had finished packing. After he left, I saved my game and closed my laptop.

I considered taking it with me, considering one of the last things that Tony Stark invented was an eternal battery. Even though I would have no internet, I could still write and read, watch movies that I downloaded, as well as the Pokemon games I also had downloaded.

I also packed my Stark Tablet and music player, headphones, computer mouse, some clothing, three bathing suits, scuba goggles, my snow gear, and my two plushies. Because of my anxiety, I couldn’t sleep at night without the plushies. Although it hindered me as a Jedi, my Master was kind and gentle, helping me with my anxiety- and later, my depression.

After all was packed, I opened a portal to the Sanctum and stepped through. I would not really need the Sling Ring on my journey, considering I would soon travel on dragons. But I kept it with me just in case.

Dr. Strange was waiting for me in the library with Wong, and some other Sorcerers. I stepped into the circle that they had drawn on the floor, and soon the casting began.

Soon, I was enveloped in a rainbow light, and casted through time and space.


	2. Chapter One- Arriving

 

 

I landed in a forest, just near the edge of a clearing. I took in my surroundings.

Trees as far as the eye can see, and the clearing had—were those lightsaber pieces on that rock?

Upon closer inspection, they were indeed lightsaber parts. How did they get here? And the crystal, it called out to me. Much like the crystal to my original lightsaber.

“Impossible,” I whispered. Then I shook my head. Of course, anything is possible—even the word says _I’m possible._

Stretching out my senses, I could feel a conglomeration of signatures just several paces from this spot. But they were all busy in their little village. And I could sense no other life near me.

Sitting down at the rock, I began to meditate, picturing the lightsaber and allowing the pieces to put themselves together. I felt around me with the Living Force—feeling each of the individual people, learning their signatures.

The sun had passed its high point when I had finished. I took the lightsaber in hand and ignited it. The yellow blade appeared with a _snap hiss._ I twirled the blade around, slowly at first. It felt perfect in my hand, and I could feel the crystal humming. Then I performed some complicated twirls, and then disengaged my lightsaber. Clipping it to my belt, I then began walking towards the village.

As I walked into the village, no one seemed to notice me at first. Then I got curious looks, and one of them—Gobber, I recognized—walked up to me.

“Hello there, lass,” he said, in a Scottish accent. So, they really did sound Scottish in this world.

“Hello,” I returned.

“Are you lost?”

“A bit. I am looking for someone. But unfortunately, I have very little information about the person I am looking for. Only that they are misplaced.”

“Misplaced, huh?” Gobber mused. “That’s quite unlucky.”

“It is indeed. The only indication that I will find this person is that I will know when I see them,” I added.

“Maybe the Chief can help you with that,” Gobber said, leading the way to the main building. “I’m Gobber by the way.”

“Johanna,” I introduced myself.

“A very normal sounding name. Your family not into scaring off the trolls and such?”

“I don’t know my family,” I said, “I was raised in a Temple.”

“Oh, so you’re religious then?”

I tilted my head in consideration. “Somewhat. There is belief of Darkness and Light. I was a follower of Light for a long time, but now I am more of a follower of both.”

“Ah, you can save your religious chatter for those interested,” Gobber said, not sounding the least bit interested himself. “Oh, there’s the chief.”

Stoick the Vast was a tall and vast as he was in the movies. And looked a lot more menacing in person.

“Gobber,” greeted the Viking Chief. “Who is this?”

“This is Johanna. She is looking for a misplaced person,” Gobber said as an introduction.

“How old are you, lass?”

“Well in my twenties,” I answered.

“You look quite young,” Gobber half-complimented, half-observed.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“And this misplaced person…?” Stoick went on.

“Like I told… Gobber, was it…? I don’t have much to go by. Only that they have been misplaced and that I would know when I see them.”

“An odd word to use; misplaced,” Stoick commented.

I looked at the gathering crowd, then back at the chief.

“Well, my story is not for all ears.”

“Then we’ll discuss this at my house,” Stoick said. He led the way, the people parting like the Red Sea to allow the three of us to Stoick’s house.

“Hiccup?”

“Yeah dad?”

“I need you out of the house for a moment.”

“Why?”

A small, skinny boy came down the stairs and stared at me.

“We have private manners to discuss. Things that must not get out. So, I need you to leave the house until further notice.”

“Okay dad,” Hiccup answered, and walked out the door.

“Alright,” Stoick said, once Gobber made sure Hiccup was gone. “Tell your story.”

“Its rather complicated, but I will cut to the chase. I am from another Universe.”

Stoick and Gobber stared at me.

“Well, that explains the odd clothing,” Gobber broke the silence.

“Indeed,” Stoick agreed. “And what brings you here?”

“Like I said, I am on the search for a person who has been misplaced. They are also from another universe. They are from the Universe I am originally from, but about roughly five thousands years in the future.”

“Originally from?”

“Like I said, it’s complicated.”

"So, time travel and universe travel. Seems impossible," Stoick mentioned.

"Quite," I agreed. "But I have learned that nothing is impossible, only improbable."

Stoick nodded. "Then you need a place to stay for the night. You may stay with the Hoffersons. Come, I'll introduce you."

Stoick led the way back out of the hut. We saw a bunch of young teens gathered nearby, Hiccup with them.

"Astrid," Stoick called, gesturing to her to come over.

"Yes Chief?" Astrid asked.

"This young lass here is going to stay with your family for the night. Johanna, this is Astrid Hofferson. Astrid, this is Johanna…?"

"Obsidian." I answered.

“Right.”

Astrid nodded, and went to go tell her parents.

“Why don’t you explore the village,” Gobber suggested, “come on, I’ll show you around.”

I followed Gobber around the village. The sun had set when we had finished, and the dragons came.

“DRAGONS!” Someone shouted.

From there, everything went downhill. Dragons set things on fire, people screamed, and trapped dragons.

A Deadly Nadder saw me standing there and approached me at a fast speed. Instinctively, I held out my hands, and sent a calming wave through the Force. The dragons around me began coming closer, though slowly. People began to stop and watch me, as I led the dragons to the edge of Berk, and they calmly began flying away.

“How is she doing that?” asked a person.

“Is she in league with them?”

“How?”

“What?”

As the last free dragon disappeared, I dropped my hands. I looked behind me and saw the jaws dropped open and dumbfounded looks on the Vikings of Berk.

I held up a finger, and said, slightly embarrassed, “Should have warned you about my powers.”

“And what powers would that be?” Stoick said, pushing his way up front.

“It’s… uh… rather complicated. It’s mental powers, really. Telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, that sort of thing.”

“What now?” Gobber asked, who had also made his way to the front.

“I can move objects with my mind. I can also sent mental messages, and control emotions- to an extent. There are a lot of things I can do, but its mostly called the Force.”

Stoick stared at me.

“Tomorrow, I want to test these abilities of yours. See what exactly what you are capable of.”

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 2- Understanding

 

 

I was meditating as the sun rose over the ocean, already waiting by the Arena. Around me, rocks of every size were floating around me.

The sun was just beginning its ascent when the people began appearing, Stoick in the lead. I could sense him stop and watch, curiosity and amazement hidden behind doubt and wariness. I stacked the rocks neatly on the ground and pulled myself out of my meditation.

“Is that one of the things you can do?” asked Gobber.

“You mean the floating rocks? Yes. That’s the Telekinesis part of my skills.”

“What else are you capable of?” asked the Chief.

“Mind Trick, Beast Trick, Battle Meditation, Farseeing, Telekinesis, some telepathy, Force Disarm, a mild form of Sever Force, Force Lighting, Negate energy, Rebuke, Surge, Vital Transfer, Force Stun, Force Grip, and Force Storm. I have also been training to stop fast moving objects in place and mind probing.”

“I don’t understand half of what you said, but some of them sound really good for battle,” Gobber said.

“Yes, what does your Battle Mediation do?”

“Well, it allows the person to bolster the prowess, stamina, and morale of the user’s followers. I’ve even learned the dark twist to it- making the opposing armies loose will to fight. I can command a fleet, but that’s about it. I have yet to master that ability.”

Gobber gave a laugh, and said, “this sounds really nice. Imagine she stayed here and helped us against our Viking enemy?”

“She could, but she is looking for her misplaced person, remember?” Stoick said.

“I mean,” I began. “I could stay and help you lot. The person can’t exactly go anywhere without a ship, and if we are going to fight the enemy, we might find them.”

“Also,” I went on, “I have a feeling that things around here are going to make drastic changes.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll see about that, shall we. Anyway, you wanted me to face some of your dragons?”

 

***

 

I stood in the middle of the arena. Even though I was going to ruin the timelines, I didn’t care. Alternate realities.

“Okay, we are going to start off… er… easy.” Gobber said. “The Gronkle.”

The door was opened, and the boulder-eating dragon was released. The dragon looked around and spotted me, tilting their head as they realized I was unarmed. Then they flew towards me.

I stood there, calm, despite my instincts screaming at me to use the Force. This was no Rancor. It was an intelligent being that was misunderstood. The dragon opened their mouth to fire at me, but I send waves of calm energy out. The dragon closed their mouth and dropped onto the ground. They waddled over to me.

Holding out a palm, I let the dragon sniff my hand. Treat them like you would a cat or dog- let them sniff you first, and if they are okay with you, then you can pet them.

Bright yellow eyes looked at me with confusion.

“Hello,” I said in a soft voice. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

The dragon looked around the arena, where the villagers were watching with bated breath.

“They won’t hurt you right now,” I said, tearing my gaze from the dragon, and looking around myself. The dragon fixed their gaze on me.

The Gronkle neared me and nudged my palm. I slowly let my hand feel the scale of the dragon, letting my other hand rest on the dragon’s chin.

“There now, it’s not so bad, is it?” I asked. The Gronkle gave a purring noise.

I could hear the murmurs of the crowd, and the amazed chatter of the teens, but I ignored it for favor of keeping the dragon calm.

“What are you doing?!” Stoick bellowed, frightening the Gronkle, which nestled against my side.

“Easy, my friend,” I said in a calm, commanding voice, holding out a hand. “I have fought many creatures. Creatures of the Dark Side. Twisted, evil beings.”

“That’s what these dragons are!” shouted someone and many people raised their voices in agreement.

“No.”

That simple word was uttered clear and sure.

“You misunderstand. These creatures are not of the Dark Side. Rancors, they are not. Terentatek, also not. These are creatures of intelligence, of understanding. Look at how the dragon reacts- they understand. Like horses, they sense the emotions. The dragon was calm, because I was calm. Then the dragon felt frightened, because of your rage. They see that they are outnumbered- and hides or flees. Like the wolf, they are social creatures. They have pack mentality- or as a group of dragons is called- a thunderclap.”

I heard the muttering of the crowd. Stoick raised an eyebrow.

“I have also noticed,” I went on. “That the dragons that raided the village last night- they did not seem healthy. Skin hanging off, bones showing, old wounds not of viking make. What is it that makes them that way? Why do they seem to hunger, when they snatch enough food? Why do they raid villages, when they can hunt themselves?”

“There is something much bigger at stake here- something much more sinister,” I concluded. More muttering.

“Am I right, my friend?” I asked the Gronkle. “Is there something else at play?”

The Gronkle looked at me, frightened.

“Enough!” shouted Stoick. “I’ve heard enough! Get this girl out of the arena!”

“I’m sorry,” I said to the Gronkle softly. “Go back to your cage now. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to save you and your friends.”

 

***

 

I was sitting in cell, meditating, when the door to the dungeon opened.

“We can’t be here!” whispered a female voice. Astrid.

“I know, but I want to know more about her,” came Hiccup’s unmistakable voice.

“Do you think she knows more about dragons than the book?” asked an excited male voice.

“Whatever,” said another female voice, “we’re going to break in this place! That is awesome!”

“You got that right, sis,” said a new male voice.

“Well, whatever you guys say, she’s hot,” added a third male voice. I mentally rolled my eyes.

The dungeon door closed, and I heard footsteps approach the cell I was sitting in.

“I was wondering when you would come,” I said in a soft voice that echoed in the dungeon.

“Uh… we came here because…” Hiccup began, stuttering.

“Because we want to know more,” Astrid demanded.

“More? More of what?” I asked, not moving from my meditation position.

There was a pause, then, “about the dragons,” came Hiccup’s voice.

I opened my eyes to see the group of teens standing around me, outside the cell.

“There is much we don’t know about dragons,” I said. “But what you know, is not entirely true. Learn the facts- cast away the webs of lies that have been fed for generations. But do not turn away everything- each tale has a grain of truth to it.”

“Must you speak in riddles?” asked the shorter, stout boy. I cracked a smile.

“Being cryptic is the way of the Force,” I said.

“The Force?” asked the larger, huskier boy. “What is that?”

“It is an energy field that is created by all living beings. It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galaxy together. And some people and creatures, they can manipulate and control some aspects of it, while others block it and are immune to it.”

“Woah!” said the twins.

“And you can manipulate the Force?” asked Astrid. I nodded.

“How do you know if you can?” asked the male twin.

“People are born with a sensitivity to it,” I answered. “Force-sensitivity is a gift, but some view it as a curse. Although, in my studies, I have come across people with no sensitivity to it being pulled into using it by a certain manipulation. A fellow Force-user of mine, he pulled the Force sensitivity out of three different people. They are lucky to survive, because an experience like that has a high chance of killing you.” The teens grimaced.

I felt Stoick’s Force signature approaching the dungeon.

“You best get out of here,” I said. “Your chief is on his way. He would be most displeased if he saw you here.


End file.
